Niji Ai
She may of been my sister but that doesn't mean I regret bringing her near death. She deserved it! She killed mother and tried to kill the Guild we have lived in for so long. That is not my sister. My real sister would give me hugs, help me get stronger and always be there for me! That monster is not my sister!' ''- Niji Ai's anger at her sister for leaving her alone. 'Isn`t it cute they`re playing together Niore. This is a wonderful chance to step back. I`m dying but don`t cry for me, Niore. This world is perfect spend it with our children, cry, laugh, suffer, and grow with them.' -'' Niji Ai`s parting words to her spouse Niore. Niji Ai (虹愛 Niji Ai) is the elder sister of Sachi Ai. She is apart of the Dark Guild Red Hood and is one of the 'main antagonist '''of a Fanfiction book (coming soon) called ''Niji and Sachi Ai. Niji is known as the Red Rainbow due to the fact of her Ice Magic and the blood she has split. Her father is the Master of Red Hood and so she is training to become the Master. Her mother died when she was ten. Appearance Niji Ai is a young woman of average height with long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. She has thin, split-ended eyebrows and a mole on her chin. Her head wear has changed from wearing a simple hair ornament on the right side, to a metal headband with horsetail crests framing her face. During her time with the Red Hood's Battle With Fairy Tail, she received a scar across her left cheek. After several months, she has acquired more scars throughout her body due to her father. She wears traditional feminine robes with lightweight metal armor. She also carries a fan of white feathers which is also her Fan of Nightmares. History Niji Ai was born into a small coastal village alongside her younger sister Sachi. At some point, she became a member of the Dark Guild Red Hood with her younger sister before an accident happened and her younger sister betrayed the guild. After the events that happened in Fairy Tail: 100 Year`s War, Niji Ai married a warrior of the Uranus Empire, Niore Withers and had 24 children with her. At some point, Niji fell ill and was unable to be healed by her spouse and father causing her to die on the birthday of her eldest`s child making the birthday celebration fall into a 99-day mourning period. Personality and Traits Niji Ai is very stern and strict holding high standards for her parents and children. Due to her strict standards, she is often categorized as "overly strict" or "too stern", however this a result of how she was raised. Magic Requip Like her sister Sachi Ai Niji has Requip and her main requip is Sky Requip. Within Sky Requip, Niji gains gold, pink and white armor. Niji gains the breast ornaments hallmark of the Goddess of the Primodial Air (Tiamat) and. She has a glimmering white dress of feathers and her hair near the face is all made of feathers too. She has a metal headband around her head, and her hair turns to a light color, and is tied into a low tail. She also has a a belt, resembling a belt that would be tied around one`s waist with a kimono. Armours and Weapons Niji gains a flabellum atop a long rod reminiscent of a Chinese spear. Wind Magic Spells Ice Magic Spells * Iced Field Trivia * Niji Ai is based on ''Hakuei Ren ''from the ''Magi ''series. * She has 24 children and they are either members of Red Hood alongside her, or members of another Dark Guild that Red Hood is allied with called "Revenge Kings". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Legal Mages